This invention relates to compositions for topical application to the skin and to the use of the compositions and extracts that they contain for skin benefits.
Cosmetic compositions for topical application to the skin are used widely. The benefits that such topical compositions seek to provide are delivered directly to the skin and include, for example, relief from dryness, protection against sunlight and anti-ageing effects.
Cocoa that is used for the production of chocolate is made from the dried and partially fermented seeds of the cacao tree. The harvested cacao pods are opened, the pulp and cocoa beans are removed, and the rind is discarded. The pulp and beans are then piled in heaps, placed in bins, or laid out on grates for usually up to around 7 days, during which time the thick pulp liquefies as it ferments. The fermented pulp trickles away, leaving the cocoa beans behind to be collected, dried and further processed to make cocoa butter and cocoa powder. In some instances, the product is treated with alkali to reduce the acidity of the powder. Fermentation is important for the quality and flavour of the beans, which originally have a strong bitter taste. Unfermented or underfermented cocoa beans have a flavour similar to raw potatoes, are very susceptible to mildew and fungal growth, and therefore are not used in the manufacture of chocolate for food consumption. The cocoa bean without its shell is known as a “cocoa nib”.
Cocoa is known to contain polyphenols and other biologically active compounds such as xanthines, including theobromine and caffeine.
Cocoa extracts containing polyphenols have been proposed for a number of uses. For example, WO 96/010404 describes cocoa extracts containing proanthocyanidins that are said to be anti-neoplastic. U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,574 discloses polyphenol-containing cocoa extracts that can be used for treating hypertension. WO 03/079998 states that cocoa extracts containing polyphenols can be used in the treatment of diseases involving defective gap junctional communication.
US20070148107 describes a method of reducing UV-induced skin erythema and/or photoaging in a subject in need thereof comprising orally administering to the subject a composition comprising an effective amount of a cocoa component.
FR2885050 A1 discloses a slimming cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of the adipocytes of skin which comprises a cocoa extract containing polyphenols. There is no mention of how the cocoa extract is obtained.
US20060134179 relates to a health food product comprising proanthocyanidins, ascorbic acid or a derivative thereof, and L-cysteine or a derivative thereof. The product is said to provide an excellent beautification (skin-beautifying) effect.
WO 02/14251 describes a method for obtaining cocoa bean polyphenol extracts by solvent extraction of fresh cocoa beans. The extracts have cosmetic, food and therapeutic uses and may contain increased levels of beta-sitosterol.
US 2003/0170199 discloses cocoa extracts containing polyphenols that can be used in cosmetic compositions.
WO 2006/117465 relates to the use of certain cocoa polyphenol extracts for controlling skin pigmentation.
R-A-2838055 A1 describes the use of an extract of cacao for modulating the formation of pro-inflammatory agents following exposure to harmful chemicals. The extract is obtained by the solvent extraction of defatted cocoa powder.
WO2004/080380 relates to the use of at least one catechuic polyphenol for a compound or a preparation for stimulating the natural pigmentation of skin or skin integument.
Our copending applications GB 0719543.1 and GB 0801401.1 relate to the oral administration of cocoa polyphenol extracts and cocoa powders to obtain skin benefits.
Despite the effectiveness of compositions such as those described in WO 02/1425, there remains a need to improve the properties of cosmetic compositions for topical application. Also, there is a desire to improve the efficacy and/or performance of cosmetic compositions such as those comprising cocoa polyphenol extracts.